


Came out of nowhere.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [5]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p>
<p>Day 5</p>
<p>Thought I'd insert a little AU number.<br/>An alternative to how they met.<br/>I'm making Jane and Maura 12 years old. Maura's parents just divorced so she has gone to live with her dad. She started at this puplic school 2 weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came out of nowhere.

Sarah Connor walks up to Maura, knocking the books in her hand to the floor.

 

"Hey Moron...where's my money?"

"I..."

"I...I" replies Sarah mocking Maura

"My dad forgot to give me lunch money today"

"Do you think I care."

 

Maura gets up the books in her hands.

 

"You know what happens if you don't have my money."

 

Sarah punches Maura's books to the floor.

 

"See you after school."

 

Sarah leaves and Mr Rogers comes out of his classroom.

 

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine" Maura answers him not turning around

 

A tear drops from her eyes.

 

3:30 rolls around and the bell rings.

Maura is not much of a fighter in that she's had none in all her life. She's an only child so she really has had none. She knows her only option is to run. She could tell a teacher but being here 2 weeks even she knows that's not an option either. Sarah Connors is the Principal's daughter.

Maura steps past the gate, so far so good.

Not two steps more, Maura feels something hit her stomach causing her to fall to the floor.

 

"Think you can hid from me."

 

Next thing Maura knows Sarah is on the floor. It happend so quickly she didn't quite see how.

 

"What the hell, Rizzoli"

"Leave Maura alone" replies Jane

"Or what?"

"Or I'll be falsed to go to your mom"

 

Sarah gets to her feet brushing down her clothes.

 

"She won't believe you."

"She will once I show her this."

 

Jane pulls out a camera from her bag.

 

"You know it's illegal to film me without my permission."

"Sure go with that"

 

Sarah steps back turns and runs away.

Jane turns to Maura offering a hand, she helps her up.

 

"You ok?"

"I think so" replies Maura

"I'm Jane by the way"

"I know you're in my Math's class. I'm Maura, despite what Sarah may have called me."

"Hey don't let Sarah get to you. I think Maura is a beautiful name."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Is that your's?" asks Maura

"It's my brother's, I sort of borrowed it."

"So you stole it."

"I think I said borrowed."

"I've always wanted a brother."

"Well I have two, two younger brothers and trust me no you don't." replies Jane

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Let me walk you home."

"Sure" replies Maura

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour.


End file.
